ImmersiveTouch Inc. develops innovative augmented virtual reality software SENSIMMER} for surgical training of residents in such fields as neurosurgery and ophthalmology. In collaboration with the University of Illinois at Chicago, the Partnership proposes to develop and commercialize its training modules for cataract surgery. Following STTR Phases I and II, the SENSIMMER Virtual Phaco Trainer will include five modules for the major part-tasks of cataract surgery: (1) Clear corneal incision (2) Capsulorrhexis, (3) Phacoemulsification, (4) Removal of soft cortex material and (5) Intraocular lens implant insertion. To date, our most recent scientific breakthrough prior to the residents'trial is a sophisticated mathematical model underlying the capsulorrhexis module, which produces a more realistic and less over-elastic tearing behavior of the simulated anterior lens capsule. The specific aims for this project as part of the STTR Phase I tasks are as follows: a) Refinements of the tearing behavior of the anterior lens capsule. The existing model must be made even less elastic and more prone to tear, as in a typical older patient who undergoes cataract surgery. Different degrees of simulated elasticity will be developed to simulate the variations in the elasticity of the human lens capsule. b) Surgical instrument insertion and pivot point at corneal incision. The current simulation allows the resident unlimited operating space and forceps angle in approaching the anterior lens capsule simulating an "open sky" approach. A pivot point for the instrument at the corneal incision needs to be modeled, and the solution to this problem is non-trivial. c) Deformability of anterior lens capsule. The depth of penetration of capsulorrhexis forceps towards the anterior lens capsule cannot currently be easily judged by users prior to tearing. Real-time deformability modeling for the anterior capsule is needed to provide a better depth perception. d) Surgeon operating posture and microscope simulation. Surgeons currently sit in front of the Virtual Phaco Trainer in the same posture as that needed to work at a desktop computer. The Partnership intends to place a head-mounted display on a fixed frame to represent an operating microscope, and to position the stylus directly beneath it to more accurately represent the surgeon's posture in actual surgery. Significant contacts for potential commercialization of the capsulorrhexis and other modules have already been made between ImmersiveTouch Inc. and much larger firms in the eye care industry, such as Alcon Labs, which may be granted distribution rights for the technology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: ImmersiveTouch Inc. develops innovative augmented virtual reality software SENSIMMER} for surgical training of residents in such fields as neurosurgery and ophthalmology. In collaboration with the University of Illinois at Chicago, the Partnership proposes to develop and commercialize its training modules for cataract surgery. Following STTR Phases I and II, the SENSIMMER Virtual Phaco Trainer will include five modules for the major part-tasks of cataract surgery: (1) Clear corneal incision (2) Capsulorrhexis, (3) Phacoemulsification, (4) Removal of soft cortex material and (5) Intraocular lens implant insertion.